Love Thy Brother
by SyneFurrier
Summary: What happens when Fred confesses his love to George? His only will to live doesn't love him back. Fred finds Rookwood and Rookwood is allowed to get creative. When George realizes he loves Fred back, will it be too late?


Fred and George stood at the top of the astronomy tower, watching the fighting below. They would join them soon but for now waiting. Waiting and talking. Just mindless chatter that they wouldn't remember in five minutes. They stood only ten inches apart, their hands linked between them. Fred squeezed George's hand and waited for him to look up. When their eyes met, a pained expression crossed Fred's face. He squeezed George's hand again.

"George? Incase something happens-" Fred began but was interrupted by George and his frantic head shaking.

"No Fred. Nothing will happen."

"You don't know that. But just incase, I have to tell you something," Fred stated. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and broke eye contact.

"Freddie?" George asked firmly. Fred wasn't the type to get nervous. Fred finally looked up and George was startled by his expression.

"I love you George." George cracked a smile.

"I love you too, even if you are going soft," he joked. Fred shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. I really love you and I know it's wrong but I have since we were fourteen," Fred finished. He'd rather George know. Numerous expressions passed over George's face until it settled on one-repulsion. George yanked his hand away as though he had been burned.

"Fred that's…that's disgusting," George hissed. Fred's heart dropped. Not exactly the answer he was hoping for. He wasn't used to rejection. But then again, why would George be okay with it? Fred was gay, gay for his twin brother. 'I wonder if that makes me a narcissist,' he thought dully.

"George, I'm so sorry," Fred said reaching towards his brother. Tears stung in both their eyes.

"Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me," George whispered, backing towards the door. Tears had started to run heavily down Fred's face.

"Please," Fred whispered. He was nothing without his brother. George just shook his head before leaving. Fred stood, too stunned to move, starring at the space where George had been.

"George," he whispered.

"George!" he screamed.

"He hates me," Fred whispered to himself. George's words echoed in his head.

"Don't even look at me." Fred stumbled forward, jogging, though he couldn't see through the tears.

"Avada Kedavra!" Rookwood shouted. Fred turned in time to see some order member fall. He was honestly pained that he couldn't remember her name but his only thought at the time was of George. Fred pulled out his wand numbly. It rested in his hand for a moment before clattering to the ground. Fred gave it a kick and it skittered across the floor until it bounced against the boot of Augustus Rookwood. His head snapped up to look at Fred. He stepped over Fred's wand and walked slowly until he was only inches from Fred.

"What are you playing at boy?" he snarled. Fred shrugged. Rookwood grabbed his shoulder and shook him roughly.

"I asked you a question!" he growled. Fred let out a sob and Rookwood took a step back in shock.

"Please kill me," Fred cried. Rookwood laughed cruelly.

"Well that's a first. Ain't nobody ever begged for death _before_ I tortured 'em," he said with glee. Fred fell forward, clutching the front of the death eater's robes.

"Please!" he wailed. Rookwood shook him off.

"And you ain't gonna fight back?" he asked. Fred shook his head violently.

"Well then I gots me a chance to be creative!" he declared, rubbing his hands together. Fred didn't respond.

"Go stand under that wall there!" he practically shouted in Fred's face. Fred looked to wear he was walking and shuffled over to the spot. Fred turned to look at him.

"Ready?" Rookwood shouted. Fred laughed manically. As though Rookwood actually cared.

"As I'll ever be!" Fred shouted back. Rookwood shifted his weight to his other foot and pointed his wand at the wall and window about Fred. Fred didn't hear the spell but did see the jet of red light. Fred heard a low rumbling and looked up to see the brick foundation, raining down on him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something. The rubble started to weigh down on him until his legs gave out. Miraculously, nothing had hit his head. Fred could feel the blood pouring from endless wounds. Someone was running towards him, sliding on his knees to wear Fred was.

"Fred? No Fred! Please no!" Fred grinned.

"It's alright Georgie. It's what you wanted," Fred said.

"No! Fred please! You're wrong! I love you! I love you too!" George sobbed but Fred didn't hear him. The ghost of Fred's smile remained on his face. George sobbed loudly, ignoring Rookwood's gleeful cackle behind him. George closed his eyes, already knowing what he had to do. He scrambled around, searching for a shard of glass from the window. When he found one, he pressed it against the inside of his wrist. He immediately thought of Sasha, a Ravenclaw girl in his year. She was a cutter and often reminded him and Fred of a muggle saying.

"Across the road not down the river. Sorry Sasha but this time, you're wrong," George said with a bitter laugh. The glass bit into his skin and George watched his blood trickle down his arm and pool around him.

"I love you Fred, forever," George said, falling forward. He nestled his head in the crook of Fred's neck as his world went black forever. Rookwood stepped up to them, just watching.

"You're side is weird eh?"


End file.
